La extraña de calle
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Me enamoré de una extraña que sólo un par de veces en una calle vi, en cada una de esas veces dos sensaciones distintas tuve: una evidentemente más placentera que la otra. Y aún con todo, no me arrepiento de haberla visto. [Drabble] [Narrado por Sasuke/Hinata]
1. Chapter 1

Me enamore de una extraña… Mientras caminábamos cruzamos miradas, su cabello negro desarreglado y su pálido rostro reflejaban tristeza, me clave en sus ojos y sentí su soledad derramarse por mi espalda, y por un instante sentí estar enamorado de ella, de su loco caminar, del sonido de sus pasos. Sentí que buscaba lo mismo que yo: sorbos de alegría y trocitos de felicidad, vivir en un mundo real sin espacio a las promesas… luego elevó su mano en su lado temporal izquierdo haciendo una mueca extraña en su boca y siguió caminando hasta perderse entre las personas de aquella transcurrida calle…

/

Días mas tarde la volví a encontrar donde la vi la primera vez, cerca de las oficinas del diario*; muy al contrario de aquella vez su cabello estaba peinado y su rostro mostraba alguna clase de extraña esperanza, como la otra vez me clave en sus ojos y sentí, allí, una vana alegría. Debo decir que tal como cuando la vi su rostro, su ser, reflejaba todo menos lo que una foto de recién fallecidos refleja: vida.

Que decepción.

* * *

_¡Hola~! Tanto tiempo. Ya sé que debería estar escribiendo capítulos de mi Fic atrasados ¡pero no se me ocurre nada! ¡Mi cerebro está seco! -_-_

_En fin, les traigo esta idea bien fresquecita, espero que les agrade :3_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes ni la serie Naruto no pertenecen._

_*: antiguamente en las vitrinas de los diarios se colgaba todo anuncio importantísimo del día para aquellas personas que no hayan tenido oportunidad de leerlos en el papel. Como por ejemplo, un fallecimiento._

_Atte: _

_**JeffyIha**_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Ho-Holita~! bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo? Ok. Esto inicialmente esto era un drabble pero en un momento de inspiración decidí hacer la conti. Esta vez del punto de vista de Hinata._

_Una mención especial a __**MHidari-san **__que me dió la idea de hacer el punto de vista contrario._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece._

/

Salí hacia un rumbo distinto aquella vez, como para no sentirme sola (no de ese modo), quizás.

Me sentía mal, muy mal, no me peiné ni me arreglé, supongo que me vestí tol y como me veía a mi misma: destrozada.

Camina mal, deprisa, y casi me caí un par de veces. No sabía a donde iba y tampoco me interesaba. Yo quería estar sola; desaparecer y olvidarme de todo.

Muchos pensarán: "¿Pero cómo? Si hasta hace poco no quería ningún tipo de soledad." Bueno, no quería sentirme sola del modo en que lo hacía hasta el día anterior: sabes que te ven pero no te toman en cuenta. Sabes que estás rodeada de gente pero tal pareciera que no existen. Corrijo: que no existes.

Yo quería estar sola, literalmente, quería no ver, escuchar o sentir a nadie. Quiería estar en algún lugar lejano y desolado. Sí, así estaría bien.

Y no, no soy tímida (bueno sí, pero no al grado de ser una insociable), simplemente estaba cansada de ser nadie a los ojos del mundo.

De pronto, la palabra "desaparecer" sonaba muy bien.

Puede parecer incoherente y hasta contradictorio, pero si se lo pensaba con profundidad tenía sentido, o no. No sé. Me dolía la cabeza de solo pensarlo.

Tal vez, cuando ya no esté, esas personas (las que me ignoraron) traten de parecer decentes, al menos una vez, y me mencionen o hagan algo en mi memoria, pero conociéndolos eso es imposible.

Ahora que lo pienso… me siento mucho más tranquila así.

Me siento feliz.

/

_Espero que hallan disfrutado de la lectura._

_Como verán, Hinata no quiere (o quiso) morir, quiere/quiso desaparecer. No es el tipo de suicida que dice "bale berga la bida" más bien no aguanta más y desea desaparecer, no existir. Porque si bien "morir" y "desaparecer" son físicamente la misma cosa el sentido que le intento dar es otro, y espero que eso quede claro en el escrito._

_Los saludo y me despido._

_Atte:_

_**Jeffy Iha**_


End file.
